


Amnesia

by kat_badwi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Ooops, Sadness, Self Harm, but kinda happy ending idk, mentions of self harm, michael andd calum dont exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_badwi/pseuds/kat_badwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short lashton sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the shortest omg

"Was it all just a lie?" Ashton yelled, tears running down his face. "If what we had was real, how could you be fine?"

Luke drew back, his hand on his chest, eyes wide before they narrowed. "Who-" He started slowly, "who said I was fine, Ashton? Who?!"

Ashton blinked and looked up at the blond. "I don't fucking remember anyone saying I'm fine! I was never okay!" His mind jumped and skipped, thoughts and memories all jumbled together in a cluster of pain that struck his chest so hard he winced. "I couldn't pretend anymore....you never really acted like a boyfriend...you were either too tired to be with me or too busy...I can't...I can't pretend like it doesn't hurt anymore!"

Ashton's eyes dilated,growing wider. His eyebrows furrowing slightly, he bit his lip.

"I was never a boyfriend to you either..." Luke added and offered the most realistic smile he could muster. "There must be someone out there who you can actually love. You won't have to pretend." He turned away from Ashton, his smile immediately falling as he did. He took a few steps before he was stopped, freezing at the feeling of a hand around her wrist.

"I know." He whispered against Luke's neck, sliding his hand up the sleeve of Luke's jumper. He lightly traced his fingers across the cuts left on his skin. Luke's breath hitched, his heart beating wildly. He turned to face the shorter boy, "Ashton.."

Ashton sniffed and stared down at the floor. "I did too." He raised Luke's wrist up to his lips and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to the scarred flesh.

"Where?" He asked quietly as his hand moved to take Ashton's, holding it tightly as if his life depended on it. "Where are they?" He asked again a little louder. Ashton froze before he took a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly pulled away from Luke and shut his eyes, letting a few tears escape and slowly raising his shirt. Luke's eyes widened taking in his name and initials carved into the skin of Ashton's stomach, and he rose a shaky hand to cover his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry Luke. I'm so fucking sorry." Ashton sobbed, falling to his knees. " I love you so fucking much, I'm so sorry."

Luke fell down beside him and pulled him into his lap. "I love you more than anything in this world, Ashton." He whispered into the brunet's hair. Ashton looked up and smiled sadly before leaning up and softly pressing his lips to Luke's.


End file.
